


Give Me A Little Sugar

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Attempted Seduction, Breakfast, Clueless first time dad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Kitchen Sex, Lemon, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is pregnant, Short One Shot, Smut, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Vaginal Sex, Very graphic, read the tags, reader is female, reader is hormonal, reader tries to seduce her husband, there's an attempt of humor, very detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: it has been months and you would think your husband would want to do just about anything to make his pregnant wife happy but desperate times call for desperate measures.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Give Me A Little Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I own nothing but my plot. If you want to know why I decided to write a lemon now of all times? The last time that I didn't, bad things happened, and my luck soured. I'm usually not superstitious, but I rather knock wood than bring the wrath of the fates. (giggles nervously) so I'm not going to make that mistake twice. This has been a plot bunny sitting in my head forever. Oh yeah, this one of my better titles. I don’t always make a good one when, so I do. I clap my own back. This one made me giggle, making it the keeper. Enjoy! At this rate, there might be two just because I want to be doubly sure that they are appeased.

I was humming to myself, making breakfast. My hair swaying growing so long, and it made me smile. For a moment, I felt like a fantasy waiting for my knight to return to me. I was wrapped in my memories, a small wistful smile on my face. However, my ankles felt so sore after standing in front of a stove all morning. I was making a breakfast banquet, knowing I needed it for both of us on such a beautiful Saturday morning. My golden wedding band glistening in the morning sun. The way he used to take me by the hand and call me the candy apple, he'd never grow tired of. And how the nights were so even the thought of them made me want to forget breakfast and tempt him instead … not that would matter.

For the last few weeks, I've been trying and failing to catch his attention. How hard is it for me to get some time alone with my lazy bones husband? I thought by now? He would've gotten more than enough overtime at work for us to spend more time together. But lately, the only time I spend with him is when we are cuddling while we are sleeping or right before breakfast. Most of the time, I wonder if he even wants me anymore. That's how little time we spend together. But today was Saturday and his day off. He had to pay attention to me, right?

I say, my mind whirling with daydreams of what I want to do to my husband but putting them in the back of my mind to play out. There he was seated at the table, and I could help but barely fight off the temptation. Who cares if someone might snoop into the kitchen. Patient, I need to be patient! Turning off the stove and placing everything on the table. To the giant plastered grin on his face that always made my heart flutter. I devoured my breakfast because I knew my patience was hanging on by a thread.

"Pappy! Oh, Pappy."

“Yes, my sweet treat?”

"Well," I couldn't help but unconsciously rub my rounding belly, standing up and placing myself on his lap. To his shock and to my own smirk, knowing that he wouldn’t dare run from me on his lap.

“We have the whole day free? You don’t have to work, and I already started maternity leave.” Slowly rolling my hips in a circle kissing his mandible and clavicle. Feeling a slight rise in his pelvis, feeling my smirking on my face, and my own desire rising with every passing moment.

“Sweetheart?” He said with a groan throw his skull back of the chair.

“Come on, and you know you know you want to?” I moaned softly to his as I wantonly pressed down on the growing erection humping with the determined nature of women on a mission.

Licking the spine's part and the clavicle available to her with a slight moan coming out of his mouth.

Thrusting as the erection was becoming more prominent with every swipe of my core against his pelvis using every dirty tactic, I can think of making him give in to me.

“No …”

“Why not? Don’t you want me?” I couldn’t help but feel upset! He’s rejecting me again, and I can barely stand it.

“Of course, I want you!” kissing my cheeks and my lips tenderly, and I felt my heart fluttering in my chest.

“But the baby? …”

I couldn’t help it. I nearly laughed out loud, but instead, I returned to seducing my husband, humping him in slow circles. Pap was a lot of things, including a genius, but he’s still a loveable doof, and I should’ve guessed he didn’t read the parenting books. Kissing him for all I was worth. I looked deep in his pupils, knowing that he was fighting a war of desire and concern.

“We can have sex! The baby isn’t going to get hurt, and you won’t hurt me. If anything, this is helping me! I need you, and I want you.” I couldn’t help but say while thrusting a bit harder. It had been months. The way I touched every inch I could reach, scratching his ribs with my nails in a way I know he likes.

“And I know you want me too. Stop fighting. Just give in.” I moaned right into where I knew his ear would be. I felt myself, and I felt how my temptation was getting a rise out of him. He was gripping the table, and I could hear the cracking and the splinters under his hands. That’s it’s just a little more.

“You know you want to,” as I felt myself soaking my panties. I saw the last of his resolve just melt away. Throwing everything off the table, the plates and silverware and cups all clattered onto the floor. I felt the flush on my face, my excitement overwhelming everything, even the fear of somebody watching us. His cheeks were coated reddish-orange glow. I knew I had pushed him too far, but I didn't care at that moment. He laid me out on the table gently as if I was a porcelain doll. The illusion is gone to my delight when I heard the ripping of my panties off, and my sundress all but vanished off me, leaving me bare before him. I shook in anticipation. As he looked at me, I knew I would be in for it. His pupils screaming seduction and mischief. A bright glowing tongue swiped his teeth as he looked me down.

“It seems my sweet treat wants to be like cinnamon?” Standing up, his erection the focus of my eyes.

“Spicy but sweet we can’t have that, now can we?” Looking down with me, the way he looked at me sent the shivers up my spine in the most delicious of ways.

“I may have had breakfast, but it’s never too early for desserts.” Trailing a finger from my face down my neck making me unconscious, swallowing down the valley of my breast. Swirling around my hardened nipples down softly, tracing my body to my toes.

“But since someone wanted to be spicy, both of us should be right?” Licking the column of the neck in tantalizingly and slowly. Kissing me on the table playing with my nipples that already as hard as pebbles and only make more turn on all the more.

“Pappy, don’t be a tease! Please give me what I need.”

“Aww, but you were a tease to me.” Twisting my nipples in a way that made me squeal out loud.

“You could’ve asked me! Told me what you wanted! I don’t bite!” Whispering in my ear while leaving a very visible hickey on my neck, which made me gasp. He is killing me here!

“Much,” he said cheekily.

“I promise next time!” I say with a moan escaping my lips.

“Oh, I know you will, my love. That won’t slow down what I’m about to do to you but still.” Rolling his pupils, watching me squirm underneath him. I knew I looked like a begging mess, but I couldn’t help it.

I was drenched, probably red-faced at the mercy of my husband. Who isn’t looking lenient as I rub my thighs together to feel some relief drawing the attention of my soaking core?

“Aww, sugar, do you want some relief?”

I nod I didn’t care how I looked up to him. He grabbed my thighs. Spread me wide for his all-seeing pupil, and then I couldn’t see darkness and weightlessness encompassed my whole being only to bounce in the middle of our bed and him landing next to me like the cat the at the canary grin on his face his magic seeming to hold me still for a moment.

“I had a feeling you didn’t want an audience, and one was about to form in front of the front door demand answers for the screams. so, I decided to move you to where I could be sure no one but me can see you like this.”

Now placing himself back between my thighs, spreading my widening, a gasp escaped me.

“You said wanted some relief?”

He swiped where I dripped down to my thighs, causing me to shake. Noticing sometime between teleporting us to the bedroom and the kitchen, he lost all his clothes.

Teasing me with every swipe of my thighs with every nip and every bite, the need to have him where I needed him most had reached a fever pitch. And I wanted to fight against his magic that had been pushing me down to keep me from moving, knowing that torturing me slowly was something he loved to do.

With every swipe, he spread my thighs, so I knew I was at his mercy and his pace.

"Hmm, I could lick your thighs forever teasing you till you beg me with tears."

I nearly cried out in frustration, and you’d better not!

“But I should give you something for not screaming in frustration.”

Spreading my lower lips like the petal of a flower, using his magical tongue to turn me into putty, licking my weeping core. Taking every drop, making me feel tears in my eyes as the pleasure was rising within me. As he got closer and closer to my clit that stood attention begging for Pap to touch me. Feeling myself losing control as his tongue did slow circles to where I need him to be. I felt an incoming orgasm being pent up for so long makes every touch close and closer.

With a large moan, I orgasmed into his awaiting mouth, cleaning me his eyes stars and knowing he was going to slow down not by a long shot. Finally, focusing on my needy clit, causing my groans to be constant and loud. As he mercilessly pleasures me making my eyes roll to the back of my head. I felt I might pass out as he started kissing my lower lips. My body had a sheen of sweat that my body glow in the morning sun that seeped in from the window. I look at him as he licks his teeth and rises so he could kiss me. I could feel my excitement build with me as he looked at me. 

“Are you ready?”

A soft whine of agreement and no more words needed to be said. Taking my hand in his making me feel so loved as his pupil was focused on my facing. Gripping tightly as his ulna and radius gripped me behind my knee, placing it on his clavicle though I was still being held down by his magic, no matter how much I wanted to squirm, I couldn’t.

Knowing that he wouldn’t need to line himself up, we just fit like two puzzle pieces.

Sliding into me nice and slow know the last time he touched me was when I announced that I was pregnant. A hiss came out. My body unused to this after so long, and Pap groaned. Slowly pushing forward inch by inch until he was at the hilt. The groan that escaped me I couldn't contain it if I wanted to. Slowly getting into a rhythm that made my heart pound in my chest as every thrust made me greedy for more. The more I was used to it, the less gentle Pap picking up the pacing as I screamed his name. 

* * *

“You know my love?” We both laid in the afterglow. I was overall drenched, and Papyrus was huffing slightly.

“I was scared. I didn’t read the book you asked me to, and I just didn’t know.” He said with a long sigh.

“I just got it into my head that when you’re pregnant that the baby is going to come right out of where …and then assumed I was going to poke in the baby in the head.” I nearly snorted but allowed him to continue.

“I don’t know. I had all these ideas, in my head that I might end up hurting you, or I’ll end up losing the baby because of my own actions. I was so in my head I never even asked you. I didn’t even read the book you told me that I need to read about human pregnancy.”

“I was a scientist for a long time. I should know better, but I was just too dumb to really think it through, and for that, I’m sorry. Next time we’ll both communicate a little bit, all right?”

“Yeah, next time? We talk it over all right.” However, I said it though as my body still sweaty from what happened. But the most satisfying smile on my face. Dazed and sated, I could be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: yup, it's already established and pregnant smut fic. Write what you know the people say. This is something I experienced so that I could write pretty dang well. Also, the fear the reader felt also one of the thoughts many pregnant women actually feel as insane as it sounds. The hormones play a lot of tricks on people. And the change it causes in your relationship too. If you don't communicate well, pop goes the relationship. The wild part I do this to test my own skills at writing smut and see if I’m going to convey the smut in my main fanfic. Wilder, still I wrote the whole thing one go again hope to keep tradition I write one smut fic at least each year.


End file.
